A love unspoken
by KyouFan17
Summary: Sometimes when you love someone, it's best to let them go........But is it really for the best? KT
1. Racing hearts

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own Furuba nor any of its characters.  
  
Hi, guys! It's me again. I know I have so many unfinished stories. But I just keep getting new ideas. I hope that I will be able to finish the stories that I've started. I hope you like this new one. I've been working on it for a long time. I've been so busy lately! I had to go to summer school for geometry so I could graduate this year, and I have a job. But once I graduate I'll have plenty of time for my stories! ^_^ So I hope you guys enjoy this one, FEATURING MY FAVORITE COUPLING: K/T!!!!  
  
( * )-asteriks mean someone's thoughts  
  
Kyou Sohma lay on the roof of his cousin Shigure's house. Inside everyone was throwing a party for him because it was his birthday. He was seventeen years old. To other people, a birthday would be a joyous event. But to him, it was something to dread. It just brought him one step closer to the solitary confinement he'll be forced to endure. To be locked away for the rest of his life upon graduation, until he died. That was the fate of all those cursed with the cat's spirit.  
  
But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He was going to beat Yuki and take his place in the Sohma family. So much depended on his beating Yuki. Kyou looked up at the stars and sighed. He had so little time left. He heard footsteps on the roof ladder, and turned to see Tohru. "Tohru, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Gomen, Kyou-kun. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was wondering where you went. Do you mind if I sit up here with you?" Kyou smiled and said "No, I don't mind." Tohru made her way over to where Kyou was, and sat down beside him drawing her knees to her chest.  
  
"You must be really happy today, Kyou-kun. Birthdays are always so exciting."  
  
"Not really. They're not that big a deal to me."  
  
"Oh! Before I forget, I came up here to give you your present. I hope you like it." She pulled out a small box wrapped with orange paper, and handed it to Kyou. He unwrapped it, and inside was an expensive looking men's watch.  
  
"Baka! How much did you pay for this? You probably spent so much money on this. I won't accept it. Take it and go get your money back."  
  
"Demo Kyou-kun, I didn't pay for it. It was my father's. Okaa-san gave it to me. Now I want you to have it." She gently took his wrist and put the watch on it.  
  
"Tohru, I..........don't know what to say. I....can't take your father's watch. You should give it to the man that you'll someday marry." Kyou lowered his eyes and a pained look came over his face. It hurt to say that. He couldn't stand the thought of Tohru being with any man other than him. He wished that she would only laugh for him, smile for him, and be with only him. *But I have no right to wish for these things. So it's enough that she accepts me; that she wants to be by my side always. It's enough.*  
  
"Do you not like the watch Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked sadly.  
  
"It's not that. I don't think I deserve something so special." Tohru smiled at him and took his hand firmly into hers.  
  
"Kyou-kun, when my mother gave me this watch, she said I could give it to anyone I wanted to. But she told me to make sure to give it to someone who was worthy of wearing it. A man who was worthy of my father's memory. You mean so much to me, Kyou-kun. I say a prayer of thanks everyday that you have come into my life. This is just a small token of my everlasting gratitude."  
  
Kyou looked at her incredulously. Why? Why was she always the one to say such beautiful things to him? His heart began to beat so hard in his chest, he thought it would burst free. Like it had a mind of its own, his hand came up to cup the side of her face, his fingers tangling in her hair.  
  
Tohru let out a small gasp at the closeness of Kyou's face. His touch was cool against her burning hot skin. She slowly lifted her eyes to his. They were so dark and intense. His eyes burned into hers like two flaming embers. She could feel her heart racing. It was like he was going to kiss her, and she found that she wanted him to.  
  
Kyou traced his fingertips down her cheek. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he shouldn't. It would complicate things, and in the end they were both just going to get hurt. Kyou sighed, then smiled at Tohru. He kissed her cheek gently, and whispered "Thank you." Tohru's face became crimson red, and her cheeks became hot. Kyou got to his feet slowly, and held a hand out to Tohru. "Come on. Let's go back now."  
  
She took his hand, and allowed him to lead her back to the party. While he was opening the rest of his presents, Tohru went into the kitchen to get away for awhile. *My heart.......it's beating so fast. What is this feeling, Okaa-san? I think I might have feelings for Kyou-kun.........*  
  
Like the story? Then, review! 


	2. Stolen kisses

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer:I donot own any aspect of Furuba. They are a creation by the wonderful Takaya-sensei!^_^  
  
Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was really touched. I thought no one reviewed since I didn't get notified by email. Well here's the next chapter of "A love unspoken." It's mostly going to be based on the manga. Hope you guys enjoy.  
  
(*)-one asterick means someone's thoughts  
  
#note:I'll also use astericks when someone says a curse word.  
  
Tohru woke up early in the morning so she could get breakfast started. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom so she could take a shower. She changed out of her clothes and sighed contentedly as the warm water touched her skin. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her. She rummaged through the clothes she had brought. *Hmm. I'd rather wear my pink sunflower dress. Maybe I can sneak back in my room for it.* She reached out to open the door, but it was already opening.  
  
"Eh?!" she uttered as she came face to face with Kyou. They both stood there staring at each other for about 5 seconds before reacting. "Ah! Kyou-kun!" she squeaked. Their eyes widened, and their faces turned beet red. They were both at a loss for words. Kyou scratched his head, and tried to direct his eyes somewhere other than Tohru's scantily "clothed" body. Tohru's grip tightened on her towel, and she tried to think of something to say to break the akwardness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't know you were in here. Honest! It's just that........I'm usually in the shower before you and-...........d***!"  
  
"N-no, Kyou-kun! It's not your fault. I should've told you I was going in the shower first."  
  
"Look, just hurry up and get dressed okay?"  
  
"Um, yes! Okay!" Tohru changed into the clothes she'd brought, and put her pajamas in her room. She went up to Kyou and said,"I'm done with the bathroom Kyou-kun. You can go in now if you want. I'll go get breakfast started." She headed for the stairs, and Kyou watched her until she was out of sight. He closed the door and leaned his head against it. He sighed loudly, and went to splash water on his burning face.  
  
Tohru was glad no one else was awake. She couldn't stop blushing. *Mother, what's the matter with me? The same feeling as yesterday, I feel it again today. I feel as if something has changed between Kyou and I. What should I do? Maybe it's all in my head. I'm just imagining things.* "Honda- san?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, Sohma-kun! Good morning."  
  
"Honda-san, are you okay?" Tohru began to laugh nervously, and wave her hands wildly. "Ha ha! I'm fine Souma-kun. Don't worry about anything." Yuki still wasn't convinced. She had been acting strange ever since last night when she and Kyou came back from the roof. He noticed her gaze shift from him to something behind him. He turned and saw that Kyou had just come down stairs. Time seemed to freeze as Yuki stared back and forth between Tohru and Kyou. "G-Good morning Kyou-kun," Tohru said shyly. For some reason, she found it hard to meet his eyes.  
  
"Um, good morning Tohru." The silence seemed to last forever till Shigure came downstairs.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I trust everyone had a good nights rest? I.......Eh? Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Um, no! Everything's fine. I was just about to serve breakfast. Please everyone sit." She served everything into bowls and brought it to the table. Tohru saw Shigure and Yuki, but Kyou wasn't at the table. "Where's Kyou-kun?" Shigure looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I think he left." Tohru grabbed a sweater, and ran out after him. "Honda-san!" Yuki called. He was about to follow her, but Shigure grabbed his hand.  
  
"I think you should stay here, Yuki. Your prescense would just complicate things further." Yuki looked like he was about to protest, but he just snatched his hand away and went to his room.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Kyou-kun! Wait!" Tohru called to his retreating figure. He stopped and turned around. "Kyou-kun don't go. I...." Her words trailed off when Kyou held his cold hand to her cheek. (It's about midway between winter and spring; Like b/w Febuary and March, so it's kinda cold.)  
  
"Don't. You don't have to say anything. I guess this is all my fault. I'm sorry I made things akward for you. And don't worry about me. I'm not hungry. I just want to be by myself for awhile. Maybe I'll get something to eat later. So go back inside, okay?"  
  
He took his hand from her face and continued on his way. ****************************************************  
  
D***, he thought. He knew his feelings would screw things up. He didn't want things to change because it would only be akward for her. All he needed was for Akito to find out............ *******************************************************  
  
It was night when Kyou finally came home. He assumed everyone was asleep, so he quietly went upstairs towards his room. When he opened the door, he saw Tohru was asleep on his bed with her head resting on her arms. A book was lying next to her. "Baka, you didn't have to wait up for me," he whispered. He grabbed a blanket and covered her sleeping form. Then he paused to look at her face. (He's looking at her the same way he did in volume 4 of the manga after her mother's funeral. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go to geocities and look for vivianchan's fruits basket page. If you're a K/T fan, then you'll love the scans of volume four chapter 24!^_^) He slowly leaned down and, against his better judgement, kissed her lightly on her lips.  
  
"Sometimes a stolen kiss is sweeter," he whispered to himself.  
  
Well, that's it. How did you like it? Let me know what you think. (But no flames!) Till next time!^^ 


	3. Changes

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Furuba, but I wish Kyou was mine!^_^  
  
Hi, you guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Your comments were very helpful. Here's the third chapter. Trying to put out one more chappie before dreaded school. Enjoy!^_^  
  
Ch.3: Changes  
  
It was finally morning, and Tohru was still asleep in Kyou's room. Suddenly she woke up. *Huh? Oh no! I fell asleep. I was trying to wait up for Kyou-kun.* She sat up, and saw the blanket that was wrapped so carefully around her. *Shigure-san must have wrapped this blanket around me. Kyou-kun probably didn't come home! I've got to tell Shigure-san.* She opened the door, and ran downstairs. "Shigure-san, Kyou didn't come home last night! I....." She stopped speaking when she reached the living room. Kyou, Shigure and Yuki were sitting at the kotatsu table eating rice, giving her puzzled looks. Tears formed in her eyes. "Ah! Kyou-kun, you're back! I was so worried......."  
  
She ran to hug him, totally forgetting about the curse and tripping on the table, spilling rice everywhere. She landed on Kyou, which resulted in him transforming. He was just glad he got a chance to hold Tohru again.  
  
*Poof!*  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai! I made such a mess." Tohru pushed her rice-filled hair out of her face, and got off of Kyou who was now a small orange cat. She gingerly picked him up, and hugged him close to her chest. "Kyou-kun, I'm so happy you're back. I thought something had happened to you." She sniffed and a few tears dripped onto his fur. Kyou guiltily looked up at Tohru's tear stained face. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Kyou's and hugged him tighter to her. Kyou then realized how close he was to a certain part of the female anatomy, and Shigure swore that was the first time he had seen a cat blush.  
  
"Kyou-kun seems to be verrryyy comfortable in his current position. No fair Kyou-kun! Hogging Tohru all the time! Let others have a turn," Shigure whined. Yuki gave Shigure a look of disgust, and promptly stood. He took Kyou from Tohru's arms, and threw him outside into some bushes.  
  
"Hey!" they heard Kyou yell from outside. Yuki rolled his eyes and helped Tohru to stand. "Go get ready for school Honda-san. We'll clean up the mess." Shigure was busy picking rice out of his hair and his yukata, while Yuki was void of any rice being on him. He gave Tohru one of his extra rare smiles, and her face turned red. *Yuki-kun really is perfect. He is very much like a prince!* She smiled at Yuki, and went upstairs to change into her uniform. ***********************************************  
  
Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou had arrived at school, and Kyou was still mad about Yuki throwing him into those bushes. "Hey Orange Top," Uo called when they came into the classroom.  
  
"Shut up you Yankee!"  
  
Hanajima stood and her denpa waves crackled around her head. "Good morning," she said solemnly. Yuki and Kyou looked at her uneasily. "I heard it was Kyou's birthday on Saturday. Congratulations. I got you a pen." She thrust it out to Kyou, and he took it with a hesitant "thank you". Kyou sat down at his desk, picking a stray piece of rice off his uniform.  
  
"Here Orange Top. I got you a martial arts video. Tohru told me you'd like it." She gave Kyou a noogie, and he proceeded to try to push her off. Then she noticed the watch on his wrist. It looked awfully familiar. She relaxed her grip on his head, and he pushed her off, straightening his hair. "Hey Orange Top, where did you get that watch?"  
  
"Huh? Um, Tohru gave it to me for my birthday."  
  
"What?! Tohru gave you her father's watch?" Yuki, Hanajima, Tohru, and several other students turned towards Uo at her outburst. Hana came over to Uo and Kyou to see for herself. It was true. "I can't believe it," Hana said quietly. She and Uo grabbed Tohru by her hands, and dragged her to the girl's bathroom before class started. Kyou looked at their retreating backs with a puzzled expression. *What was the big deal about a watch?*  
  
"Tohru, I can't believe you gave Carrot Top your father's watch. I thought you'd give it to the Prince."  
  
"I don't know why, but I felt that I should give it to Kyou. Mother always said to go with what you feel." Uo exchanged looks with Hana, finally understanding. Tohru just felt confused. Hana read Tohru's denpa waves, nodding her head in understanding. "Ah, now it all becomes clear. I knew this would come someday."  
  
"Eh?! What do you mean, Hana-chan?" Uo smiled wistfully, and put an arm around Tohru.  
  
"Tohru-chan, you have been experiencing strange feelings lately, ne? You, the Prince, and Orange Top? Because you three are so dense, I never thought this time would come. You're becoming a woman now Tohru, and Yuki and Orange Top are becoming men. You'll have to choose between them soon, or things will me so tense between you three it'll be awkward to live together." Tohru looked down and blushed.  
  
"But don't stress yourself out about it. Just contemplate about it for awhile, and you'll know your feelings," Hana said. Then she and Uo hugged Tohru tightly, and Tohru hugged them tightly in return. *Mother I am so blessed to have my two wonderful friends.* *****************************************************  
  
It was lunch time, and Tohru and Kyou were sitting in the grass under a tree waiting for Yuki, Haru, Momji, Uo and Hana. Kyou occasionally snuck small glances at Tohru. She seemed distracted. "Tohru, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yes Kyou-kun! I'm just fine, no need to worry. In fact.......everything's wonderful." A serene look came over her face, and Kyou smiled softly.  
  
"Guten Abend, Tohru!" Momji called. He, Yuki, Haru, Hana and Uo were coming towards the two. (Forgot to tell you. I've taken 2 years of German, so I'll give translations of what Momji says in my story if you want.^_^)"Ah! Es ist Abendessen zeit!" Momji reached over and took a riceball from Tohru's bento box. He tasted it and smiled. "Das was lecker! Tohru ist wonderbar!"  
  
"Idiot! Stop speaking that jibberish and make some sense!"Kyou yelled. Momji just rolled his eyes and whispered to Haru: "Kyou ist sehr doof."  
  
"What did you say?!" Tohru smiled, happy that the akwardness was gone and everything was back to normal. *********************************************************  
  
Yuki sat in his room at night, unable to sleep. He had been distracted all day. He couldn't even concentrate at his student council meeting. His mind kept going back to that watch. Why? Why had she given that baka her father's watch? It's not like he deserved it more than Kyou. He just felt mad and hurt for some reason. All night he had been quiet. He could see her giving him concerned looks all day. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he called.  
  
The door opened slowly and Tohru peeked her head in. "Hi, Yuki-kun. May I come in?"  
  
"Hai, Honda-san." He liked how she was calling him Yuki now. It meant a lot to him. She sat at the edge of his bed near him.  
  
"Yuki-kun, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Honda-san. I'm not mad at all."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Honda-san, is there something going on that you're not telling me about? I feel........as if something has changed without me knowing. I feel like I'm losing you." He lowered his head, and raised it again when he felt Tohru's small warm hand grip his firmly.  
  
"Don't worry Yuki-kun. You'll never lose me. We'll always be together. Things..........will never change." For some reason, an image from the night of Kyou's birthday flashed through her mind; when he had almost kissed her...........  
  
Yuki stared at Tohru, thinking this was the perfect chance to tell her, or show her how he felt. "Tohru...." he said, calling her name softly. She turned to him, and he gripped her hands tightly, lowering his face closer to her mouth. Tohru's eyes widened. She knew he was about to kiss her, yet.........she felt uneasy and queasy. (That rhymes!) She didn't feel the same way she did when Kyou was about to kiss her. "Yuki-kun........" she said uneasily, pulling back slightly. When he finally decided to go for the kiss, she jerked back hard, falling backwards off the bed to the floor.  
  
"Honda-san, are you alright?"  
  
"Ow......Hai, Yuki-kun! I must have slipped off." Yuki frowned slightly. He felt Tohru pulling away from him. The noise she made by falling down caused Kyou and Shigure to come rushing into Yuki's room. "What happened?" they said simultaneously. Then they saw a red faced Yuki and a really red faced Tohru lying flat on her back on the floor.  
  
"Shigure-san! Hi! Sorry to wake you, I fell on the floor."  
  
"Well, well. What was going on in here?" Shigure said slyly. Suddenly, he was hit in the face with a pillow. Tohru slowly looked away from Shigure to look at Kyou. For some reason, she was afraid to look at him. When she did, their eyes met, and her heart broke. The look in his eyes.........it was mix of anger and hurt. He averted his eyes from hers and left Yuki's room. Tohru turned over, and got up to follow him. Yuki watched her leave with a sad look in his eyes...........  
  
"Kyou-kun!" she said, grabbing his arm. He snatched his arm from her hands roughly. She stood there in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," was all he said to her before going in his room and closing the door. He wouldn't even look at her because he didn't want her to see him cry........ **********************************************************  
  
Tohru went into her room, and lay on her bed crying. *Mother, Hana-chan and Uo-chan were right. I've ruined everything. Everything has changed now, and I don't know how to fix it.........*  
  
That's the end folks! Poor Kyou-kun! ;_; On your way out, leave a nice review! Oh, and I have the Url for that website. It's I'd recommend looking at all her scans for some really cute Kyoru moments!^^ Till next time.......... 


	4. Lost

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Furuba is from the wonderful mind of Takaya- sensei! ^_^  
  
Hello, again. It's me, back with chapter 4. I'm really enjoying my senior year at high school. School doesn't seem that bad when it's your last year. Also, did anyone go to the website I gave you? It's really great for Kyoru fans. For more cute Kyoru stuff, go to Yahoo groups and join the Furuba groups. Okay enough talking from me. I really had writer's block for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the late update! ^^; Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Ch.4: Lost  
  
*Its about a couple of days later  
  
Tohru got up early in the morning like she always did, and went downstairs to fix breakfast. She went down the stairs hesitantly. "Kyou- kun?" she whispered. She had hoped he was awake already so she could talk to him, but no such luck. He had been ignoring her for the past few days, and things were kinda akward with Yuki. She sighed in disappointment, and started breakfast. She heard someone coming down the stairs, and hoped it was Kyou, but it was just Shigure. "Good morning, Tohru-chan. Mmmm, breakfast smells good!"  
  
"Hai. Um, Shigure-san, where's Kyou?"  
  
"He and Yuki left for school earlier. So that means I get to eat their share of breakfast!!!!" he said enthusiastically. But Tohru just stood there in sadly.  
  
*What? They both left without me?* *******************************************************  
  
Tohru left the house and continued on her way to school alone. Her breath came out in tiny puffs of mist. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand grab hers. "Guten Morgen, Tohru-kun!" She turned and saw Momji and Haru suddenly at her side. She sweatdropped at their sudden appearance. *It's like they appeared out of thin air.*  
  
"Wie geht es dir heute?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Momji, you know she can't understand you. Yuki called us and said he had to go to an early student council meeting, and to walk with you to school. Sorry we weren't here earlier. I got lost on the way here. (-_-;) So where's that baka Kyou? He hasn't been coming to school with you and Yuki lately."  
  
#Flashback#-*Snatch!* "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
*His eyes, they were so full of hurt and anger.....* "I-I don't know where he is. Let's hurry to school, okay?" She smiled at Haru and Momji, but they could tell something was wrong. ***********************************************  
  
"Something is wrong with her, I can tell. She's been acting strange," Haru said.  
  
"Of course something is wrong. Her denpa waves are strange and erratic. Yuki and Kyou's denpa waves are also strange. I think something happened between those three."  
  
"If only we could get her to tell us what's wrong. When I try to ask her about it, she just avoids the subject. Arggh! This is driving me nuts. They better not have hurt her," Uo said.  
  
"Don't suggest such silly things. Yuki would never hurt her. But Kyou on the other hand........."  
  
"What about me?" Everyone turned, and saw Kyou leaning against a pole with a stormy look on his face. Uo clenched her hands in anger.  
  
"You......What did you do to Tohru? Can't you see how hurt and confused she is? Don't you even care?" She waited for him to say something, but he was glaring at someone behind her.  
  
"Ask him. Ask that kuso "Prince" what's wrong with her." Uo turned and saw Yuki standing behind her with a determined expression on his face.  
  
"What?! Someone tell me what's going on!" Yuki strode past Uo and stood about a foot away from Kyou, also slightly glaring at him.  
  
"You....are so stupid and irrational. I admit that it was mostly my fault that she is in such distress, but don't take your anger and jealousy out on her! Have you even tried talking to her about what happened? If you just open your eyes, you'll see how she really feels. You just get mad and take things at face value, not even considering what really happened. You don't deserve someone as wonderful as her."  
  
"Who do you think you are! Talking to me this way?! You..... have no right to say anything to me. You, who has everything, just had to take the one thing that makes me happy! The one thing I wanted to be mine alone!" Kyou had gotten off the pole, and stood eye to eye with Yuki, both breathing hard and slightly shaking with anger.  
  
"H-H-Hey, calm down okay? Let's not do this here," Haru said calmly, trying to appease the two men's anger. Momji looked at Haru with a worried look. Uo and Hana just stood in shock, they had never seen the Prince and Kyou so angry.........  
  
"W-W-What's going on?" Everyone turned and saw Tohru standing there with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Tohru......." Momji uttered.  
  
"A-Are you two fighting again? It's because of me isn't it?" Tears formed in her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands. Uo and Hana went to comfort her.  
  
"Honda-san, I'm sorry. We won't fight anymore." Yuki walked up to Tohru and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Kyou gritted his teeth, then he turned and ran. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was away from them.......... **********************************************************  
  
It was about four days later, and Kyou still hadn't come home. Shigure wasn't particularly worried. That baka could take care of himself. But Tohru.........ever since he left she was looking for him. When it became dark, Yuki mde her come inside. But the next day, she'd go right back out. She looked sleep deprived, and Shigure was worried. "Ah! Good morning Shigure-san. I'm sorry, breakfast will be a little late. I kinda overslept."  
  
She had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looked kinda pale. Yuki came up behind Shigure, his eyes narrowing. He hated the way Tohru was wearing herself out over that baka. "Well breakfast is ready. I want to see Kazuma-san today." She reached to get her coat, but found that Yuki was already holding it out for her to put on. She smiled at him as he helped her put her coat on. "Thank you, Yuki-kun."  
  
Yuki blushed, and just said: "Tell Kazuma I said hello, and don't stay out too long okay?" She wiped at the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Okay, I'll see you both when I get home." She left the house, Yuki and Shigure watching her leave. Then Yuki said, "The mouse may have gotten to go to the banquet, but the cat received something so much greater." (Was looking at Tohru as he said this^^) Tohru said to herself: *I won't give up. I have to find him, I miss him so much..........* *********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Kazuma sat looking out a window. Tohru had called Kazuma the day Kyou ran away, sounding frantic and hysterical. Ever since then they both have been looking for Kyou, reporting to each other if they found something. Kazuma thought it best to just keep this b/w the four of them. Akito and Kagura definitely didn't need to know. Kazuma sighed, he didn't understand why Kyou would want to run away from Tohru. Awhile ago, he had called Kazuma happily talking about the watch Tohru had given him for his birthday............  
  
Kazuma was about to go into the kitchen when he saw someone with a head of orange hair sneaking away from the house towards the woods. ^^; ***********************************************  
  
Kyou silently drooled over the fish he managed to steal away from his Shishou's kitchen. He was starving! He had some money for the first two days, but the last two he ran out of money. He took a bite, but almost spat it back out because it tasted so bad! His Shishou could not cook. @_@ Looking at the fish reminded him of Tohru, and the good food she used to cook. He missed her so much, but he couldn't stay there anymore. The thought of her and Yuki together physically made him sick.  
  
Suddenly he had lost his appetite, and threw what was left of the fish in a bush. For some reason he felt the presence of someone approaching, and heard someone sob: "Kyou-kun...." His eyes widened in recognition of the voice. He turned and was shocked to see Tohru and Kazuma standing behind him. Kazuma quietly left so Kyou and Tohru could be alone. Kyou could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He just turned away from her, his face burning with shame. "Kyou-kun, where have you been? We were all so worried.........". Kyou's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why would you care so much about me? You have Yuki don't you? Just go home and leave me alone."  
  
"What do you mean, Kyou-kun? There's nothing between Yuki and I." Kyou turned to look at her. "I care for him, but only as a friend." She walked over to Kyou, and gently touched his sleeve. Kyou swallowed hard and flushed slightly. "Then what about when I saw you in his room?"  
  
"H-H-He tried to kiss me." Kyou's fist clenched slightly. She continued hurriedly. "But I pulled away!" Tohru looked down at her hands. What she was about to say next would be hard to say, and she was scared to look him in the eye. "For some reason, at that moment, the day of your birthday, when we were sitting on the roof together, came to my mind. When he was leaning in to kiss me, instead of feeling excited, I felt kinda uncomfortable. I didn't feel the way I felt when I thought you were going to kiss me on the roof. Ever since that night on the roof, I've been having strange feelings towards you."  
  
She gasped slightly when Kyou's fingers reached up to caress her cheek. "How do you feel about me, Tohru?" he asked. Her face turned even redder, as did his. The conversation he had with Akito at the beach house came to mind. #A: Do you love Honda Tohru? It's sort of fitting isn't it? A monster loving another "monster"?  
  
K: No! I don't love her. I'll never love anyone.  
  
A: Good. A wise decision.#  
  
"I don't know what I feel for you. I'm.... just so..confused......". She slowly trailed off as Kyou's face was once again in close proximity with hers. She shivered slightly under his steady gaze and warm touch. He slid his hand across her cheek till it rested in his palm.  
  
"You wouldn't let Yuki kiss you, but will you let me kiss you?" She looked into his eyes, and whispered:  
  
"Yes."  
  
He moved closer, and their lips met in a warm, sweet kiss..........  
  
Kazuma watched from the kitchen window, smiled, then retreated to his room.  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter! It took me a long time to do, but I like the finished product, don't you?^^ Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. Till the next chapter! Author's Tip: If you want to know about some good manga, check out Hana Yori Dango, Hot Gimmick, and Hanazakari no Kimitachi e! ^_~ 


	5. No Change?

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Furuba. They are the property of the wonderful Takaya-sensei.  
  
Hello again. I know it has been centuries since I last updated, so my apologies. Since I'm in my senior year at school, I've been too busy to hardly do anything. I'm going to try my hardest to bring all my stories up to date and finish them. Just keep supporting me and review because it's very helpful! Big thanks and Sohma huggles to all my faithful readers!  
  
Ch.5: No change?  
  
Kyou couldn't believe his good fortune. The events of the day before stuck in his mind like molasses. He had kissed Tohru, and it was the greatest thing in the world. He had never been so happy. He held her hand as he led them home, and she let him. Things were akward on the walk back, and were even more akward once they were home. Kyou took a shower and Tohru made dinner. Yuki was strangely silent, and opted to eat dinner in his room. Shigure decided to do the same, and gave Kyou a knowing look. Kyou had just glared in response. So he and Tohru ate dinner silently together, each giving each other small glances. He walked her to her room and bade her goodnight, not wanting to overwhelm her after such a exciting day.  
  
Now it was the next night, and Tohru and Kyou were once again alone. Shigure went to visit the main house, and Yuki had a student council meeting. Tohru was in the kitchen, and Kyou sat at the kotatsu resting his cheek on his hand. Kyou watched her as she cooked. He had always thought she was attractive in an emotional way, offering love and comfort in abundance. But now that they've shared an intimate moment, she was even more so to him. By now watching her, he began to notice her physical attractiveness. He liked the way her long brown hair draped across her shoulders and flowed down her back like a river. She was slim, pretty and petite, and suprisingly shapely. The memory of her in a swimsuit came to mind, and Kyou blushed at the memory.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Tohru worked in the kitchen, conscious of Kyou's intense gaze on her. It was hard for her to work knowing he was watching her. The memory of the night before came to her mind, and her fingers unconsciously came to her lips. His lips were so warm and soft, she wondered if they would feel different if she kissed him again. Her eyes widened and she blushed. *Mother what am I thinking? The feelings I now have for him, are so different and new. I know I love him now. This has to be what romantic love feels like, even though I've never experienced it before. I wish you were still alive. My feelings for him are so wild and out of control. We're no longer a boy and girl, but man and woman. And.......I know now that when he looks at me, he'll be looking at me through a man's eyes. That's what scares me. I don't know what he's thinking, or how to handle his advances if they come.*  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she burned her finger on the pan she was heating. "Ahh!" She cried, and she clutched her hand, tears of pain leaking from her eyes.  
  
"Tohru, what happened? Are you hurt?" Kyou took her burned hand from her gingerly.  
  
"Hmm, it's not too bad," he said gently. He stared at her burned finger, and slowly brought it to his mouth and pressed it to his lips. Tohru's eyes widened, and her heart began to beat wildly. *Doki*Doki* She clutched her other hand to her heart as if to silence it. Then she slowly pulled her hand from his.  
  
"D-don't," she said. Kyou's eyes widened, and a hurt look came over his face.  
  
"Don't what? You don't want me to touch you?"  
  
"No! Your touch is warm and gentle. I-I mean....It's just that.........my heart is beating so fast, and it's hard to breathe when you touch me like that." He seemed to stare at her for awhile, and then began to step closer to her. Her heart really began to race in anticipation, and Tohru closed her eyes. Kyou tipped up her face and stared at her, eyes smoldering with passion. He gently brushed her lips with his fingertips, then with his lips. He could feel her slightly trembling. Then he kissed her, running his fingers through her cascades of hair. He wanted to hold her, but didn't because of the curse. After about 5 minutes they parted, each panting for breath, with their faces flushed. Tohru suddenly leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. "I-I love you," she whispered.  
  
Kyou felt an inexpressable joy swell in his heart. *Screw it* he thought, and he hugged her anyway, kissing and stroking her hair. Tohru just reveled in his warmth, happy to be in his arms. They were so caught up in each other that neither noticed that he did not transform....................  
  
Bum! Bum! Bum! What? Kyou didn't transform? What the heck is going on? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Also, has anyone else seen the scans for Ch.82 of Furuba in Hana to Yume? A sweet Kyoru moment inside!^^ If I didn't know any better, that chapter alone shows evidence that Tohru is leaning closer to Kyou. What do you guys think? *Please leave a review on the way out! 


	6. Cursed no more

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Hey everyone! I'm glad to see such positive response for this story. It makes me so happy!^^ Well anyway, I don't want to bore you with my jabber, so enjoy the chapter.  
  
#From last chapter: Kyou and Tohru embraced, not noticing that he didn't transform...........?  
  
CH.6: Cursed no more  
  
Warning: Major fluff in this chappie! ^^  
  
Kyou held Tohru, reveling in her love and warmth. Then he noticed that he hadn't transformed yet. His eyes widened in shock. Could it be that the curse was broken........? But it seemed he spoke too soon. Poof! Instead of holding a 17-year-old boy, Tohru was holding an annoyed orange cat. Or more like was holding. Since she was leaning on him when he held her, she lost her balance when he transformed, falling flat on her face and on him.  
  
"Tohru! Are you okay?" Kyou said. He struggled to pull out from under her.  
  
"I think so, I just bumped my head," she said slowly sitting up. There was a red mark on her forehead. Kyou walked over to her and put his paws on her knees. He was still wondering why it took him so long to transform. Maybe the curse was begining to be lifted. But how? Suddenly there was another poof, and a nude Kyou sat hunched in front of Tohru with his hands resting on her knees. Both their eyes began to widen.  
  
"Kyaa!" Tohru yelped. She quickly turned her head while Kyou pulled his clothes on.  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Then they both stood there staring at each other akwardly. Suddenly, Kyou walked closer to her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Tohru, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Her eyes widened and she began to blush a little. Then she closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was a soothing sound to her.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "I love you, Kyou Sohma. I love every part of you. I love it when you're mad, sad, happy............I love all of it." She took his left hand where his bracelet was and held it between her hands. Then she lifted his hand to her cheek, and pressed it firmly against it. He began to slowly stroke her cheek, causing her to look in his eyes. As they stared at each other their eyes were filled with love. He bent his head down towards her, and their lips met once again.  
  
She tilted her head back because he was slightly taller than her. He moved one hand to her waist and the other to the back of her neck. Deciding to be a little bold, she move her hands to the back of his neck to pull him as close as he could get. It seemed like forever before they parted. Then they stood facing each other, trying to catch their breaths. Kyou ran a hand affectionately over Tohru's hair.  
  
"I'm so excited I can hardly catch my breath," Tohru said.  
  
"Me too," Kyou agreed. They both looked at each other smiling and blushing.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to finish dinner," Tohru said, panicking.  
  
"It's okay, I'll fix dinner." Kyou said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She blushed slightly, and smiled up at him gratefully. Kyou made them both grilled salmon with rice, and they sat close together at the kotatsu, both silently enjoying the others company. When they were done, they also washed dishes together. And somehow, a dishwater fight was started. They both flung water and soap suds at each other playfully. *I like this side of Kyou. The side that could be so silly and playful, and..............romantic. I want to see him like this everyday for the rest of my life.*  
  
Kyou decided to walk Tohru to her bedroom, and they both stood there, staring at each other. "Arigato Kyou, for everything." She absent-mindedly took his hand between hers, and slowly stroked it. "When my mother died, a void developed in my heart that I didn't think could ever be exstinguished. But then you let me in your heart and I let you into mine. Now my heart is so filled, it's overflowing." She smiled at him, and deciding to be bold, reached up and gently pressed her lips to his. Her face turned really red, and Kyou's eyes widened at her boldness. His eyes smiled, and he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Then he reached his other hand to the back of her head, and tangled his fingers in her hair.  
  
When they had to pull away to breathe, Kyou whispered against her mouth "I love you, Tohru." Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the first time she heard him say it back. Tears cme to her eyes and she felt him pull her into a tight embrace. She breathed in the smell of him, as her face was pressed tightly between his neck and shoulder. Several minutes passed and Kyou still hadn't transformed. Both Kyou and Tohru seemed to realize this because they pulle back to stare at each other. "Kyou, the curse..............."Tohru said slowly. Kyou nodded his head in understanding. She gently pulled away from him and grabbed his left hand.  
  
The hand that held his black and white bracelet.  
  
Tohru heard him breathe in sharply as she wrapped her delicate fingers around it. She looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes as he stared at his bracelet. Tohru felt him tremble, and she reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. Kyou felt himself calm at her touch. "It'll be okay," she said. "I'll still love you no matter what happens." He rested his forehead against hers and nodded his assent. Their hearts began to race as her fingers tightened around his bracelet, and she slowly pulled it from his wrist.  
  
They both tensed, waiting to see if he would turn into the terrible reptilian cat with the horrible stench. Once again nothing happened. Tohru smiled at Kyou and tears were shimmering in her eyes. She gave a cry of joy, and threw her arms around his neck. "We did it Kyou! You're free......." Tears also came to Kyou's eyes, and it felt like a great weight was lifted off his chest. He huggeed her back, and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. Cries of joy and laughter rang out in Sohma Shigure's house for the cat' curse was finally broken....................  
  
Please leave a review on the way out, Thanks! 


	7. Discovery and Fears

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer:I own no aspect of Furuba  
  
CH.7-Discovery and Fears  
  
Thank you for all your reviews guys. I really appreciate them. They make me soo happy!^^ I just watched Escaflowne:The Movie. It was really good. It was so sad! ;_; It made me depressed for the rest of the day. Sorry if this chapter is a little angsty. I'm feeling sad from the movie. So give me reviews to make me happy again!  
  
Warning: This chapter is really fluffy!^^  
  
It was the next day, and during the course of the night, Tohru and Kyo couldn't sleep. So many wonderful things had happened to them. Now they could hold each other for as long as they wanted because the curse wasn't there to hold them back. Kyo was normal now and it felt great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day, and Kyo awoke slowly, bright sunlight penetrating his eyelids. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up in his bed. He still couldn't believe he was free from the curse of the cat. The events of last night just didn't seem real. A sudden jolt of fear ran through him. What if it was all just a dream? There was one way to find out. He slowly climbed from his bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he could hear Tohru working on breakfast. He came in slowly, and stood by the doorway watching her. He couldn't understand why someone like her would ever love someone like him. But nevertheless, she did, and he was thankful enough not to question why. Seeming to sense his prescence behind her, she turned and smiled at him, then turned back to the pancake mix she was stirring.  
  
"Good morning Kyo. Breakfast will be ready in a....." her voice trailed off when she felt his arms go around her, his hands resting on her stomach. She began to blush when she felt his warm breath against her face and his lips against her temple. He held her like that for several minutes.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream," Kyo murmered. He kissed her temple gently, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Tohru released the bowl and spoon she was holding, and hugged her arms around his. Her heart was racing feeling his hands on her stomach and his body draped over hers, but she liked the way it felt. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Yuki and Shigure staring at them from the doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pang of hurt, jealousy, and suprise ran through Yuki seeing that baka hold Tohru so intimately. He knew that Tohru didn't love him, but he still loved her. Very much. If being with Kyo made her happy, then so be it. He would do anything to make her happy. But back to the matter at hand, how was Kyo able to hug Tohru? "Honda-san?" Yuki said softly to get her attention. Both Kyo and Tohru's head shot up at the sound of Yuki's voice. Tohru gasped ashamedly, and pushed Kyo's arms away.  
  
"Yuki-kun! Shigure-kun! I didn't hear you come in." Her face turned really red, and Kyo scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, his face also red. He raised his head up to look at Yuki and his eyes met Yuki's irritated glare. But Kyo just let a smug smile adorn his face. Tohru was his and Yuki's glaring at him wouldn't change that fact.  
  
Shigure looked back and forth at Kyo and Tohru, wondering what happened between the two while he and Yuki were gone. He bet that they did something ecchi. ^^; But what was really plaguing his mind was how Kyo was able to embrace Tohru? He for one was very shocked. He also notices that Kyo did not have his bracelet on. "Kyo, how are you able to embrace Tohru?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, we have no idea. We were just as suprised as you two were."  
  
"Did something strange happen? Were you two doing anything unusual?"  
  
"Umm, no. We didn't do anything. It was strange, I even felt different. Like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. It.....was a wonderful feeling." Shigure smiled softly, and patted his shoulder gently. Kyo looked at him and rubbed at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
"I'm happy for you Kyo. Your being freed from the curse has given me renewed hope that someday we'll all be free." Tohru smiled and felt tears come to her eyes. "But I think we'll all agree when I say we shouldn't tell Akito and the others about this. This is one thing I think they shouldn't know about just yet." They all shook their heads in agreement. "I would like to talk to Tohru for a minute If I can." Kyo gave Tohru a questioning look, but she gave him a reassuring smile. When everyone had left, Shigure turned to Tohru and held her face between his hands.  
  
"Tohru, promise me you'll always love Kyo and take care of him. I admit that sometimes he's not the easiest person to get along with, and he could act really stupid.........But he really does love you very much."  
  
"I know, and I love him too. So very much.......... I'll stay by his side for as long as he wants me there," she whispers with tears in her eyes. Shigure smiles and kisses her gently on her forehead. After they part, Tohru goes to see where Kyo is. She finds him sitting on the edge of her bed, looking nervous. He looks up when she enters, looking concerned at her damp red cheeks. He opens his arms to her and she collapses in them gratefully.  
  
"What's wrong? What did Shigure say to you?" Kyo whispered while gently stroking her back.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. He just said some kind words."  
  
"Then what's bothering you?"  
  
"I was thinking, what if Akito finds out about us? Will he be angry? What if he won't let me stay by your side?" Tohru's tiny hands clutched at Kyo's shirt, trying to fight the tears threatening to form in her eyes. Her thoughts came to a crashing halt when she felt Kyo's warm lips press to hers. She could feel his hand press firmly against her back, and his other hand was stroking her cheek with his knuckles. She raised her hands to hold the back of his neck, pulling him closer. When he released her lips so they could breathe, her face turned lobster red. Every time he kissed her it was like she had been swimming in a vast ocean, leaving her disoriented and breathless.  
  
She raised her eyes to look into his and was suprised at his sorrowful expression. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he gently brushed his lips across hers again. "Never," he said. "I won't ever let Akito take you away from me. No matter what, he'll never stop me from loving you."  
  
Tohru wiped at the tears once again falling from her eyes, and they held each other in a tight embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shigure was reading a newspaper at the kotatsu, and he glanced over at the unfinshed breakfast Tohru was working on. He was hungry, but he didn't want to disturb Kyo and Tohru. He wanted them to spend as much time together as possible. If Akito found out about them, he would never let them be together. And as much as he'd hate to have to do it, if Akito got suspicious or asked about it, he would have to tell him everything. It's not as if he wants to tell Akito about the two love-struck teens. He has his own plans for the both of them. He wanted time to figure out how they broke Kyo's curse. There must have been something significant they did, but what?  
  
He looked up abruptly as he saw Kyo and Tohru come downstairs holding hands. They had those shoes on, so he was assuming they were about to go out. "So where are you two going?" he said in an amusing tone.  
  
"Quit smiling like that you idiot. We're going out, so we'll be back later with dinner." Before they left, Tohru fried up some pancakes real quick for Yuki and Shigure to eat for breakfast, and she heated up some left over soup for their lunch. Shigure smiled gratefully at Tohru for her delectable food.  
  
"Ready?" Kyo asked her. He smiled at her, and she blushed slightly. She nodded her head, and they both headed out for their evening together. After they had left, Yuki came down wondering where everybody was.  
  
"My little flower and Kyou went out on a romantic date with each other." Yuki felt another painful clench in his chest. He still couldn't believe he lost Tohru to Kyou. sHIGURE WATCHED Yuki carefully, giving him a sympathetic smile. Then they both sat down to enjoy their breakfast in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (I'm not going to go into much depth concerning their date, because I'm trying to hurry and finish this. Okay? Now back to the story!)  
  
First Kyo took Tohru to the arcade. They played Tekken and Soul Caliber 2 (a very cool game I might say^^). Kyo got a lot of tickets, so he used them to get her a teddy bear. Then they had to leave because Kyou almost started a fight with some guys looking at Tohru. After he had time to calm down, it was in the afternoon, and they both went to see "Mona Lisa Smile" at the theater. (Is that even out yet?) Kyo wasn't into those sappy type movies, but Tohru wanted to see it, so he willingly complied. He'd do anything for her if it would make her happy; or grant him the blessing that was her smile.  
  
After the movie, he took her to a casual Japanese resteraunt, where they ate dinner. They also bought some for Shigure and Yuki. Then they headed to a special outdoor concert/stargazing event. It was great. They both sat on a small blanket on the grass, listening to the instrumental music filling the air. The night air was kinda cool, and Tohru shivered slightly. Then she felt Kyou pulling her into his arms, nuzzling his face against her neck. She smiled, and placed her arms over his, stroking them gently. "Thank you, Kyo. I had a wonderful evening, and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone but you." Kyo tilted her face toward his, and kissed her once again. *I feel like I could kiss her everyday for the rest of my life,* thought Kyo. When they parted he puled her closer, inhaling the scent of strawberries in her hair. "I love you Tohru,"he whispered his warm breath tickling her cheek.  
  
"I love you too Kyo," she replied. Then she closed her eyes, leaning back and losing herself in his warm embrace. Little did the two teens know that someone, who knows about the curse, had seen them embrace and that Kyo didn't transform...................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kureno Sohma returned to the main house from the errand Akito had sent him on. He also had some news that he thought Akito would find very interesting. He approached Akito's room, and knocked softly. "Enter," Akito said softly. Kureno entered and bowed low on his knees. Akito was eating rice out of a bowl with chopsticks.  
  
"Akito-sama, I have some interesting news concerning Honda Tohru and Kyou that you'd like to hear." Kureno flinched when he heard the snap of the chposticks being broken in half. Akito's fist clenched. He had a feeling it wasn't good news.  
  
"Really. Then I deplore you to continue. I'd like to hear what my "monster" has been keeping from me..............."  
  
Well, now Akito knows. Wonder what will happen next? Please leave a review, and costructive crticism is welcome!  
  
P.S. I left a hint as to how Kyo's curse was broken in the last chapter. I wonder if you can find it? ^_^ 


	8. Secret's out

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: *See other chapters  
  
Hello again! I'm glad you all liked that last chapter. A much heartfelt thanks to all who reviewed. They were very nice and encouraging. I wonder if anyone figured out how the curse is broken?^^ If you figure it out, tell me in a review, and I'll let you know if you're right or not. Also, I saw "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King" yesterday in a brand new AMC theater, and it was great!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was such a good movie. If you haven't seen it, go see it. The books are boring, but the movies are good. Also, Orlando Bloom is soooooo fine! That is my future husband!^^  
  
P.S. Sorry if my story is getting too angsty. And let me know how I did with Akito's character, b/c regretfully I've never seen the anime. ;_;  
  
Ch.8: Secret's out  
  
The weekend was over and it was time to go back to school. As usual, Tohru got up early to make breakfast and then Kyou was the next to get up, followed by Yuki and Shigure. It was the same routine they did every morning before school. Except for Kyou giving Tohru a good morning kiss on her cheek, eliciting a blush from her. She still wasn't used to his intimate behavior and little displays of his strong affection for her. But that didn't mean she didn't like to be on the receiving end of it. It made her feel special in the best kind of way. Once she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she took her place at the kotatsu besides Kyou. He turned to smile warmly at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Ah, Tohru-chan you have outdone yourself once again. Today's breakfast was just as delicious as the others."  
  
"Arigato, Shigure-san. But you don't need to flatter me so," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Uh, Tohru, if you're done with breakfast I thought we could walk to school together........" Kyou said.  
  
"But Kyo we always walk to school together. You, me, and Yuki."  
  
"I think he means alone," Yuki said quietly.  
  
"Alone?" Tohru looked at Kyou who was blushing, and she began to blush too. "But what about you, Yuki-kun?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll just walk with Momji and Haru."  
  
"Okay, then. If it's okay with you Yuki-kun." Tohru grabbed her things and left with Kyou who was waiting by the door for her.  
  
"Now, now Kyou-kun. Don't do anything ecchi to our little Tohru," Shigure said slyly.  
  
Kyou just rolled his eyes, and led Tohru outside. As they walked the path to school, Kyou reached out his hand for hers and grasped it firmly. They held each other's hand all the way to school.  
  
*************************************************  
  
It was in the afternoon, and the students of Kaibara High were doing their cleaning duty. Kyo sighed for the fifth time that day. That denpa girl was looking at him again. She had been giving him and Tohru weird looks all day. He suspected she knew about their relationship, and was grateful that she didn't say anything to anyone; not even to that Yankee. Kyou lifted his head from his task of sweeping the floor. The classroom was almost empty. It was just him, Tohru and the denpa.  
  
He glanced at her and Tohru out of the corner of his eye. They spoke briefly and the denpa looked once in his direction, then left the classroom.  
  
Leaving him and Tohru in the classroom, alone, to finish their cleaning duty.  
  
He set his broom aside since he was finished, and sat on a desk to watch Tohru.  
  
Her job was to wash the windows and the chalkboard. She was already currently done with the windows, so she began to start on the chalkboard. She felt aprehensive knowing that Kyo was most likely watching her. She finished cleaning the bottom part of the board, and now had to do the top. She pushed a desk against the board, but hesitated.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kyou asked. "Hurry up and finish cleaning the board so we can go home."  
  
"Umm Kyou? Onegai, could you close your eyes for a second?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to see up my skirt," she mumbled, embarrassed. Her face turned bright red.  
  
"Oh! Um, okay." He closed his eyes and opened them when she gave the okay. He hopped off the desk and stood watching her strain to clean the board. The desk wobbled slightly as she moved.  
  
"Hey, be careful. I don't want you to fall."  
  
"Don't worry, Kyou-kun. I won't fall." When she finished, she turned to climb down, but her left foot caught on the desk, causing her to slip. "Eeek!!!!!" she yelped. Thankfully, Kyou caught her just before she hit the hard floor. He held her tightly, and she turned her head to look up at him.  
  
Her hair was hanging wildly in her face, and it was flushed red. "Arigato, Kyou-kun."  
  
Kyou smirked and flicked her forehead with his finger. "Stupid," he replied. She winced and rubbed her forehead. Then she slowly tried to pull out of Kyou's arms, but found herself in a tight but gentle grip.  
  
"Kyo?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"I did save you just now, Tohru. And I would like some compensation," he said in an attractive voice, smiling mischeviously at her. His lips were close to touching hers, and her eyes widened. She pushed him away, and backed up against the chalkboard.  
  
"W-what?! Kyou-kun, we can't kiss in here! What if someone comes in?"  
  
"Why not? We're alone and there's no one around," he said while closing in on her.  
  
She was unfortunately trapped between him and the board.  
  
He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, placing feather light kisses on her lips. Tohru felt her objection to kissing immediately vacate her mind, and she lifted her arms to wrap around his log tan neck. She was still astonished at how tall he'd become. She'd thought that she would have to stand on her toes, but he leaned down to accommodate their height difference.  
  
Kyou stopped his tirade of feather light kisses, and kissed her firmly on her mouth, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Tohru began making small caresses on the back of his neck, driving him crazy with desire. He removed one of his arms from her waist and placed it behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. After a few minutes, they both had to part from lack air. Tohru smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I think we'd better head home now. People might wonder where we are," Kyou said, kissing the end of her nose. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Tohru, and began to gather their things. When he got to the door, he paused, seeing as she wasn't following him. She was standing still, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.  
  
"Tohru? What is it?"  
  
"Sometimes I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and take you away from me. It's a light pressure of anxiety that grows everyday on my heart. What if Akito finds out about everything? What are we going to do?"  
  
Kyou dropped their stuff and went to hold Tohru. She buried her face in his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her hands on his back. He felt her sniffle and tremble against him, and began to comfortingly caress her hair.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. I won't let anyone take you away from me. I love you." He gently kissed the tears from her face.  
  
"I love you, too" she whispered back. She felt better, but she still had a bad feeling. Was something going to happen?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Shigure sat at home, looking through old Sohma documents. He couldn't figure out how Kyou's curse was broken. For the past few weeks he looked through so many documents, and came up with nothing. Exasperated, he leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses. He was happy that Kyou was free, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of him. Kyou had Tohru's love and he was free from the curse. Suddenly, Shigure's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
The person on the other end was silent for awhile, and then a soft chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line. Shigure recognized it immediately.  
  
"Ah, Akito-san. What a pleasant suprise. It's nice to hear from you." Akito laughed again, a little louder than before.  
  
"Come off it Shigure-san. You really amuse me sometimes with your fake reverie. Other, times you just sicken me. And to think that I thought I could trust you......" Shigure felt a jolt of fear run through him, but he decided to feign ignorance.  
  
"Why Akito-san, I don't know what you mean. Is there something I've done to upset you?" Again Akito laughed. Shigure felt a lump of dread in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"The Juunishi belong to me. I am the one who gives them salvation. You have no right to keeps things from me. It makes me want to punish all of you for your deception. And what better way to do that than to erase that ugly girl's memory? Maybe it will make you all think twice about betraying me......"  
  
Shigure felt a sharp pain in his chest. How had Akito found out? "Akito...please, don't-"  
  
"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" There was a brief silence, and Shigure held his breath in apprehension. Then Akito began to speak again in a low, expressionless voice.  
  
"I have changed my mind. After all, it is of no fault of yours that all of you fooled by that stupid girl. After all, I think you'll agree that Miss Honda and Kyou are the ones that need to be punished. But don't worry, I won't erase her memory. And I won't punish Kyou too harshly. She needs to learn that she will never turn my Juunishi against me." Then the phone line went dead......  
  
What is Akito planning to do to our fav Furuba couple? Tune in to the next chappie to find out. Please leave a review, and as always, costructive criticism is welcome. 


	9. Punishment

A love unspoken  
  
Disclimer: *See other chapters  
  
Hello again! I was glad to see so many positive reviews for the last chapter. You guys are great! ^0^ I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!!!! I've been really busy with homework and projects cause' I'm trying to graduate this year. I had severe writer's block. Also, I didn't have any access to the Internet. But I'm back now! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ch.9: Punishment  
  
*It was a rainy day, and the sky was dark and stormy. A typical sign of anguish and foreboding.*  
  
Ring.  
  
"Hello, this is Hatori Sohma speaking."  
  
"Ha-san? It's Shigure. There's something very serious I need to discuss with you and Ayame. If you could come over........preferably today, because I've managed to get the kids out of the house."  
  
"Sure, we'll be right over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what is this about?"  
  
"Well, first things first. Number one, Kyo and Tohru are together now."  
  
"Really," Hatori said in an interested voice. Ayame was silent, then he said: "Is Yuki okay?"  
  
"He's fine, but he's still hurting. After all, Tohru was his first love. And sometimes that's not an easy thing to get over. But I'm happy for Kyo, even though I have to say I am a little jealous. but anyway, to get back on topic, here's the second thing I have to tell you: Kyo.........is no longer cursed."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Geez you guys, not so loud. I think I may have gone deaf."  
  
"Gure-ni, are you serious? When and how did this happen? It's completely unbelievable, I'm shocked."  
  
"I was just as shocked as you guys are. But to be frank, I don't know how his curse was broken. That's what I've been trying to figure out. I have a theory, but I haven't had the chance to test it yet. I think it has something to do with our little flower. But the bad news is, Akito found out about EVERYTHING. And he's very, very angry."  
  
"He's not going to make me erase Tohru's memory is he?" Hatori murmered quietly.  
  
"I don't know. All he told me was that he was going to punish both Kyo and Tohru. And that has me a little unnerved."  
  
"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it. We can't go against Akito no matter what he decides. We'll just have to hope for the best." All three men nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyo-kun, look!"  
  
Kyo and Tohru were at a carnival. For some reason, Shigure gave Yuki, he, and Tohru tickets. He was a little suspicious, but Tohru was really excited about going so he agreed to come along.  
  
"Look at the kitty plushie! It's so cute. Please win it for me?"  
  
Kyo turned his head to the direction she was pointing. It was a test- your-strength game. The big prizes were giant animal plushies, and one of them was a cat. Kyou smirked, and released Tohru's hand, which he was holding.  
  
He went up and paid two dollars for three tries. Then he swung the hammer back over his shoulder, and brought down hard. The bell went ding! and the loud speaker anounced a winner. Kyo chose the big cat as his prize and handed it to Tohru. "Feh, piece of cake."  
  
"Arigato, Kyo-kun. I love it." She kissed his cheek, and snuggled her face against the plushie. Kyo smiled and stroked her hair with his hand.  
  
Yuki glanced over to them briefly, and felt a pang of jealousy. He inwardly cursed Shigure for sending him out with Kyo and Tohru. He quietly interrupted them from their little "moment" to point out that they should be heading home. He didn't miss the seething glare Kyo gave him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the phone rang early in the morning in the Sohma household. The phone was answered, and it was a very unwelcome phone call.  
  
Tohru woke slowly from a deep sleep to see Shigure leaning above her with a grim look on his face, gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Shigure-kun? Wha-"  
  
"Shh. I'm sorry to wake you up so early Tohru-kun, but..........Akito- sama wishes to see you."  
  
"Akito?" Tohru's eyes widened and she slowly sat up. Shigure could feel her begin to tremble from his hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Tohru? Are you okay?"  
  
"No! I won't go!" she yelled. Tohru bowed her head, and wrapped her arms around her trembling body. Her long, thick brown hair hid her face from view.  
  
A concerned look crossed Shigure's face as he lowered himself to sit beside her on her bed. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her hair, and began to slowly stroke it.  
  
"I'm afraid Shigure-kun. He'd never want to see me unless it was something bad. What if he knows? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Yuki or Kyou because of me." She sniffed lightly, and a tear fell on the hand Shigure had resting on her knee.  
  
Shigure smiled lightly. He hooked a finger under her chin, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened, and her face was a livid crimson. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
Shigure laughed and said, "Forgive me Tohru-kun, but I couldn't stand to see you cry, and you looked so very cute. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to do that. But don't tell Kyo-kun, for I have no wish to be castrated. (-_-;) This will be our little secret, ne?"  
  
"Hai Shigure-kun," she said with a smile.  
  
"But seriously, Tohru-kun. Don't cry anymore, for I have a feeling that no matter what happens, everything will turn out fine. Even if you think you have nowhere to turn, remember that there are several members of the Sohma family who love you and will always be there for you. Even if you are made to forget, we will always remember the love and kindness you've shown our family....."  
  
Tohru felt her heart clench, and her lower lip trembled as hot tears poured down her face. "Even If I am made to forget, Akito will never take away the love and fond memories I've received from your family, for they will always dwell in my heart." She felt Shigure pull her into his arms.  
  
"Shigure-kun, wait. T-the curse-!" But he ignored her, and held her tight, hoping he wasn't wrong, hoping his theory was correct.........................  
  
And suprisingly, it was.  
  
For a few precious seconds, he was frozen with disbelief. He glanced at the clock on Tohru's nightstand and saw that almost 2 minutes had passed, and still, he hadn't transformed.  
  
"Shigure-kun, your curse..............How?"  
  
"Looks like I was right. It was you Tohru-chan. You saved us. My family and I.............., you truly saved us..................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru and Shigure now stood at the entrance to the Sohma compound, and Tohru felt her heart beat with anticipation and dread. They were there to meet Akito, but it had taken them awhile to get there because Shigure was hugging every non-Sohma female they passed.  
  
Of course in return, he received a few slaps, knee to the groin, shouts of "Pervert!" or "Hentia!", and shots of pepper spray. And suprisingly some phone numbers.  
  
Tohru noticed Kureno standing by the gate, and swallowing the big lump in her throat, she began to walk towards him.  
  
But she halted her steps when she felt Shigure tug on her hand.  
  
"You don't have to do this Tohru. I don't want anything to happen to you. Let me see If I can go speak to Akito."  
  
"No, Shigure-kun. It's okay. I..........I want to be brave. I was afraid, but now I know I can face him." A tear escaped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she pulled out a white envelope and pressed it into Shigure's hand.  
  
"If..........If I don't come out, or if.............." she found she couldn't finish her sentence. She tried again. "Please. Give this to Kyo, and tell everyone that I love them and always will."  
  
Shigure nodded, and kissed her forehead, before releasing her to Kureno. "If anything else, please, don't let Akito hurt her."  
  
Kureno looked at Shigure, before slightly nodding his head, then he lead Tohru into the compound where Akito was waiting................  
  
"Akito-sama, Miss Tohru Honda is here." Kureno slid back the shoji screen leading to Akito's room, and Tohru followed him inside. The romm was dim, cool and drafty. An involuntaryshiver coursed through Tohru's body, and she rubbed her arms in apprehension. 'I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid,' she chanted in her head.  
  
A small shaft of light stretched across the whole expanse of the floor from where the door that led to the gardens was slightly ajar. A shadowed sliced through the light as Akito came in from the backyard. His movements were slow and measured. He glanced a Tohru as she knelt on the floor before him. His lip rose in a sneer of disgust and contempt. "Thank you Kureno. Now leave us."  
  
Kureno bowed slightly, and left, sliding the doors shut behind him.  
  
For what seemed like several minutes, Akito was earily silent. He walked over to Tohru till he stood directly in front of her. Then he knelt to her level, grasping her chin between long, bony cold fingers. "I don't think I need to tell you why I summoned you here."  
  
"No, Akito-sama." Akito continued to stare down at Tohru, his fingers tightening, long nails digging slightly into her soft skin. She tried not to wince, and kept her eyes to the floor. Suddenly his calm, expressionless face twisted into one of anger. He released her chin to stand and pace the room.  
  
"I guess you all thought you were pretty smart, that you were making a fool of me. Did you think I would not find out? Answer me!"  
  
"N-no! We thought it would have been best if we waited. But we never intended to keep it from you," Tohru replied desperately. She watched him hesitantly.  
  
"Come here," he murmered. Shaking slightly, she slowly stood on her feet and walked towards him.  
  
"Tell me Miss Honda. Do you love my cousin Kyo? Can you possibly love such a disgusting creature? Or am I mistaken?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I love him. I love him more than anything." Next thing she knew, Tohru was aware of a throbbing pain on the right side of her face as she hit the floor from theforce of Akito's slap. Stars danced before her eyes, and for awhile she couldn't see anything but blurs as she tried to stop the room from spinning. A nausceous feeling came to her stomach from the coppery taste of blood from her split lip.  
  
"You b****!!! Who do you think you are, disrupting our lives, trying to take my Juunishi away from me?! Telling them lies and false promises. Only I can help them! Only I care for them!"  
  
"T-t-that's not true. I do care for them! All of them,.....................even you, despite what you may think." Suddenly, he started chuckling as if what she said was funny.  
  
"Fortunately, I am not foolish enough to fall for your lies and false promises. I see you for the ugly, stupid girl you are." He lowered himself to sit beside Tohru, and pulled her to his side. He held her face gently between his hands, and spoke to her softly. Tohru was silent, and her tears fell from her eyes, wetting his hands  
  
"This could have all been avoided if only you've done what I asked. Such disobedience. You made me very angry and then you made me hit you." He gently pulled strands of hair from her flushed, wet face and tucked them behind her ears. "Involving yourself with the Sohma family will only bring you pain." He tenderly wiped the blood from her bottom lip and chin with his thumb, and wiped it on his yukata.  
  
"Allow me to take away your pain. Just one touch of Hatori's power can take it all away. Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the Juunishi won't have to be punished; Your friends too."  
  
"No," she whimpered meekly. "Please." She grasped at his yukata, trying to get him to change his mind.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd feel that way, so I have an alternative for you. Leave. I will give as much money as you need if you would just pack up and leave forever. No contact with your friends, family, nor any of the Juunishi. And you have to leave tonight. You are to tell no one you are going or to have any contact with anyone or they will suffer the consequences."  
  
"What? No! I can't do that! This is my home. I can't leave my friends, my family, the other Sohma, ..........Kyo." Akito's eyes seemed to brighten with anger, then he released her, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Hatori will be here shortly." He turned to leave.........  
  
"Wait!!!! Please, I..........I changed my mind. I will do whatever you need me to do," she whispered brokenly. The thought of leaving all the people she loved was so painful. She bent her head to the floor and began to sob. Akito had a triumphant smirk on his lips as he gathered Tohru in his arms. She sobbed against his chest, wanting some comfort even if it was from Akito.  
  
Akito petted her hair and kissed her forehead. "You should be proud of yourself, Miss Honda. You made a very unselfish decision today. I'm glad you finally realize that only I can save my Juunishi. They may think the need you, but the reality is, you are not what they need........."  
  
Whew! That was one long chapter. Well, at least I'm done with it. Congrats to the reviewer who guessed how the curse was broken! Their prize is...........a Kyo clone gift-wrapped in a giant orange ribbon! Sorry, but the original is mine! ^_~ (My attempt at humor) N-e ways, Please review and no flames please! Don't like my story, don't read it! 


	10. Gone

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I would be doing a continuation of the anime instead of fanfiction. ^^  
  
Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I didn't think my meager little story would get so much attention. You guys are the greatest. I'm sorry so many of you are confused. I will tell all in the next chapter. Also, for any Kyoru fans, go to Yahoo.com: Yahoo groups and join the Fruity Group or the Kyoru Romance group for some Furuba info or great K/T scans! ^^ Also www.shadow.randomfandom.com has translations of the latest Furuba chapters in Hana to Yume for the manga.  
  
CH.10: Gone (revised)  
  
Tohru waited silently as Kureno tended to the bruises and cuts on her face. She felt so numb inside she couldn't even feel the pain. This was the last night she would ever spend here in the place where she dwelled for so long. In order for her memory and the memories of her friends and loved ones not to be erased, she made an agreement with Akito to leave and cut all ties with her former life. She could feel tears beginning to well up again in her eyes. What was she going to do? She couldn't even say goodbye. Would they ever know what happened to her?  
  
The worst thing of all was that Kyo would think she abandoned him  
  
She felt herself being drawn foreward into Kureno's embrace, and she sobbed silently against the junction between his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know I promised Shigure I wouldn't let him hurt you. But this is really for the best. Akito-sama always has everyones best interest at heart," Kureno said in a low voice.  
  
Tohru wasn't really listening as she became still against him and sleep claimed her.  
  
Kyo sat on the roof frowning. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. But he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.  
  
He hadn't seen Tohru all day. He was getting really worried. She didn't even leave breakfast for him and Yuki like she usually did. When Shigure came home, he practically tackled the poor man to the floor, bombarding him with questions of Tohru's well being. Shigure calmly told that she was at Hana-chan's, and would call them when she was ready to leave. He watched Shigure ascend the stairs slowly, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Kyo didn't believe him for one second.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door, going to the only place he thought Tohru might be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyo approached the Sohma compound, breathing heavily. He ran the whole way there, and was exhausted. His heart beat wildly with the exertion of running and trepidation.  
  
He hoped he was wrong, that Tohru wasn't here. Because if she was, she would most likely be there alone, with Akito.............  
  
He went up to the gate, and pressed the button. "Kureno!!!! Open up!" he yelled. He rang the buzzer repeatedly till Kureno came to the gate, opening it. As soon as it was opened, Kyo grabbed the collar of Kureno's shirt, and shoved him against the gate.  
  
"Where is she, and I want to know now!"  
  
Kyo was hoping to intimidate Kureno, but Akito had trained him well. He stared back at Kyo, his features schooled into a look of demureness. His face revealed no emotion.  
  
Kyo sneered at him, and shoved him away in disgust. He couldn't stand Kureno. Such a sad excuse for a man.  
  
Kureno straightened his collar, and said calmly "She is no longer here."  
  
Kyo felt his heart speed up and his throat constricted. So she had been there. His suspicions were confirmed. "Kureno, please tell me where she is" he whispered.  
  
"Akito-sama had her sent away. She is no longer your concernn  
  
Kyo felt his whole world come crashing down. 'Away? What does that mean?' "You mean, she's gone?"  
  
"Yes, and she will not be returning........". Kyou wasn't even listening to the words of the soft-spoken man. His throat was constricting, and tears began to blur his vision.  
  
"You should be grateful Kyo. Akito-sama only did what he thought best. You and Honda-san shouldn't have lied to him. Besides, she would have left you sooner or later. An outsider dealing with the Sohma family can only take so much. Akito-sama saved you from the pain of her eventually leaving........"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Kyou yelled. "What the h**** do you know!? You don't know a d*** thing about her!!!!" Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, and Kureno's eyes widened at the outburst of emotion. He hadn't seen Kyo so upset except when his mother commited suicide.  
  
Kyo couldn't stand being on the compound any longer. He hated his family, and Kureno disgusted him with his foolish loyalty to that maniac Akito. He shoved past Kureno, and ran, not caring where he was going.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hatori watched everything from his office window. His heart was hurting for his young cousin. He should have done something, but he feared going against Akito's orders. He hit the wall with his fist, and rested his forehead against the window.  
  
Hatori wasn't the only one who spied on Kyo and Kureno. Momji, Kisa, Hiro, and Haru were sitting against a wall by a door that led outside. They had heard the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. Haru held Momji as he cried and Hiro comforted Kisa. They were going to miss the kind young woman that had changed all their lives...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kyo finally stopped running, he found himself at his Shishou's dojo. This was the only place he could go. He was too angry and upset to go back to Shigure's house.  
  
Shigure had lied to him about Tohru. He betrayed her, and Kyo will never forgive him for that. And to see Yuki's accusing eyes, blaming him for Tohru's being sent away......... He didn't think he could take it.  
  
It was all so unreal. He never thought she would be gone from his life. He'll never see her sweet smile, taste her delicious cooking, hold her in his arms, kiss her sweet lips........... He'll never experience these things again.  
  
He sat down on the steps of the dojo, cradling his head between his hands as tears leaked through his fingers.  
  
That's all she wrote! Please leave a review on your way out. (No flames!) 


	11. Never can say goodbye

A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: I no own.

Looking back on my story, I realized that I screwed up on something, but when I thought about it some more, I realized that it all worked itself out. Phew! And if you're wondering why Kureno and Shigure didn't transform when they hugged Tohru, look back at CH.9. The clue is in something Shigure said. Once again, thank you all for the kind reviews. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. Forgive me! The writer's block disease has struck me again. Alrighty. Enjoy the story.  
  
CLASS OF 2004 GRADUATE!!!!!! WOOO HOOO!!!!

Ch.ll: Never can say goodbyeThe wind blew wildly around Kazuma Sohma's dojo, ruffling the hair of the young man sitting on the front steps. His fiery red bangs blew into his eyes as he stared at the landscape with a forlorn look adorning his face. Absentmindedly, he twisted two yellow ribbons between his fingers. They belonged to her.........  
  
Grimacing at the annoying attachment he had to the ribbons, he shoved them in his pocket. 'Out of sight out of mind.' If only that saying were true.  
  
He quickly stood, shedding his jacket to reveal his dojo attire. 'Maybe a good workout will clear my mind.'  
  
For hours, he exercised his body and mind to the point of exertion, but soon quit due to his growing frustration. He went inside the dojo, a scowl ever present on his handsome face. Before he made his way up to his room, he stopped by the trash can in the kitchen.  
  
Pulling the two yellow ribbons from his pocket, he stared at them, hesitating, before dropping them in the trash can.  
  
Flopping down on his bed, he stared at his ceiling, thinking.  
  
Why did she keep entering his thoughts? It's been three years already. He was twenty years old for goodness sakes! It was time to stop dwelling on the past, and look to the future.  
  
At least that was what he kept telling himself.  
  
And that was what he tried to do for the past three years. He moved out of Shigure's house, and into Kazuma's dojo. He couldn't stand living there anymore. The whole house was the very essence of her. Plus he was still angry at Shigure for allowing Akito to take Tohru away.  
  
As for as he was concerned the man was a liar and a coward; and Kyo was never going to forgive him.  
  
He also cut of all contact with the Sohmas. The only Sohma he spoke to was Kazuma. As far as he was concerned, he was to be considered dead to them. But of course, it wouldn't be that easy. They always tried to contact him. But letters would be returned unopened, phone calls not returned, visits ignored.  
  
Then soon, it all stopped. They finally got the message that he wanted to be left alone. And that was fine with him because he was used to being alone. Solitude was his friend................  
  
"Kyo?" A voice called from the door. Kyo turned his head, and saw Kazuma standing in the doorway.  
  
"I was taking out the trash............I found Tohru's ribbons sitting in the kitchen trash can. I wonder how they got there........."  
  
Kyo just turned on his side, not answering, a dark blush evident on his face.  
  
Kazuma smiled knowingly, leaning over Kyo to place the ribbons on his bed beside him. "I figured you'd want these back. It's a good thing I saved them from their fate in the trash can, ay?"  
  
Kyo shifted his eyes to Kazuma, and glared at him out of the corner of his eyes; his blush growing darker. "Feh," he mumbled.  
  
"What was that Kyo?"  
  
"Arigato," he said in an embarrassed voice. He picked up the ribbons and wrapped them around his fingers once again.  
  
Kazuma smiled and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Don't try to forget her, Kyo. That's just what Akito wants. Keep her memory alive. One day you'll see her again."  
  
Kyo felt tears burning his eyes, and he sat up, hugging Kazuma tightly around his neck. "I miss her. Every moment of everyday, all I think about is her."  
  
"It'll be okay, Kyo. You have my word......"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7&  
  
Kazuma sat in his study with Kureno sitting across from him. He took a sip from his tea, and looked at Kureno.  
  
"Kureno, you must tell me where she is. Kyo...........this is killing him. It's wrong to keep them apart like this. Can't you see how much he's hurting? How much they loved each other? If you have any kind of heart left, you'll help me unite them. Please."  
  
"But Akito-sama.............." he trailed off. Kureno looked conflicted. Should he help his cousin, give him the one thing that brings him happiness? Or remain steadfast in his loyalty to Akito?  
  
Kureno looked into Kazuma's eyes, then shifted them to the smooth table top. Sighing at what he was about to do, he closed his eyes and said: "She's living in a flat in London with Kyoumi-san."  
  
Kazuma looked at Kureno in shock. He didn't think he'd actually get Kureno to tell him anything. "Kureno?" Kazuma said in amazement.  
  
"Just tell Honda-san that I'm sorry, and that I hope she can forgive me for what I've done." Kureno slowly stood, and made his way to the door. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Arigato," Kazuma said softly.  
  
Kureno nodded slightly, and exited out the door.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was about a week later, and out of the blue Kazuma told Kyo he was taking a trip.  
  
"What? A trip? Where are you going?" Kyo asked.  
  
Kazuma just smiled and whispered, "It's a secret." Then he resumed his packing. Kyo stood off to the side, and ran his hand through his long bangs.  
  
"Well, when are you going to be back?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know when I'm going to be back. I guess........I'll be back If my trip is successful." He picked up a suitcase and Kyo got the other, following him downstairs.  
  
While putting on his coat, Kazuma glanced at Kyo. He was wearing a white dress shirt, brown khakis, and tan hush puppies (shoes). "You're dressed nice today. Where are you going?"  
  
Kyo blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Umm, I thought I'd go see everyone; see how they're doing. I've been ignoring them because I've been hurting about Tohru, but after our talk, I realized that they're hurting too. So I should'nt be so selfish, and ignore them."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." 'I'm proud of you, Kyo. You're really growing up.'  
  
Kyo stood outside, watching Kazuma go as he climbed in the waiting taxi, and waved as he watched it pull away........Alright, let me know what you think! No Flames! Don't like my story, don't read it. 


	12. Till we meet again

> A love unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! They made me feel great. Oh, to the reviewer who commented about the three years thing, you are so right! Thank you for the heads up. That really didn't make much sense, but I just wanted to progress the story more so we can get to the good stuff! I'm sorry this chapter is so late. My updating is really erratic, so please bear with me. I really enjoy writing for you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ch.12: Till we meet again  
  
Tohru silently folded up her laundry as the rain fell outside her window. It seemed the weather reflected her feelings, her pain. When she finished, she placed each item of clothing in its respected place, then went to stand by the window.  
  
The rain was endless. London was very wet and gloomy this time of the year. But she didn't mind because it reflected her mood perfectly. Sometimes she swore she was going crazy. There were so many times that she had mistaken someone else for Kyo. He was all she thought about. Any and everything reminded her of him. Sometimes just looking at a milk carton reduced her to a crying mess. Kyoumi-san was certainly worried about her state of mind.  
  
Tohru smiled slightly in reflection of the woman. Kyoumi Sohma was the woman she was living with in London. She was a very kind lady, and tried to make Tohru's stay with her as comfortable as possible. Were she here under different circumstances, she might have been happy. She was in a beautiful, luxurious home, in a beautiful country, living with a kind person. But it wasn't the same. She wanted to be with her friends, the other Sohmas, her mother, Kyo.............  
  
She wiped at the stray tears that fell down her face, and turned away from the window. Now was not the time to start feeling sorry for herself. She had to be strong for her and Kyo. She knew her mother wouldn't want to see her despairing like this.  
  
She knew cooking would keep her mind off things. She would make a cake, with strawberries! Strawberries are the best thing when someone's feeling down.  
  
Tohru went downstairs to the kitchen, and set out her equipment and ingredients. Then she put on her favorite apron, the yellow one she used to wear at Shigure's house.  
  
She began to put the mix together, while snacking on a couple of strawberries, when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on the apron, and went to open the door.  
  
'I wonder who it could be,' she thought. 'Kyoumi and I rarely get any visitors.' She opened the door and she stared in disbelief.  
  
Kyo was standing in the doorway, also staring in disbelief.  
  
(Didn't expect that, did ya?)  
  
4 days earlier  
  
"Kyo, the phone's ringing!" Momji called.  
  
"Well, why don't you answer it?" he responded irritably.  
  
Kyo was lounging about Shigure's with his cousins on a Saturday. Momji was playing a video game; Kyou was lounging on the couch reading a magazine; Kagura was playing checkers with Yuki; Haru was sleeping; Ayame and Hatori were upstairs with Shigure; and Kisa and Hiro were playing outside.  
  
Kyo had the hardest time going to his cousins for forgiveness. Especially Shigure. Kyo was still kinda mad at him, but the more rational part of his mind told him there really wasn't much Shigure could do. When Akito gave an order, there really was no going against it.  
  
But the strangest thing was, when he came over, and Shigure opened the door and said:  
  
"It's about time you came over, I've been expecting you. There's some riceballs in the kitchen, but they may not be very good. Yuki made them." He ruffled Kyo's hair, and went back into his office.  
  
"I heard that," Yuki called from the kotatsu.  
  
Kyo was dumbfounded. He was all apprehensive for nothing. If he knew it was going to be that easy, he would have asked for their forgiveness earlier.  
  
No words were exchanged between Kyo and Yuki, but they nodded their heads toward each other in understanding.  
  
Kyo tried a riceball, and wasn't suprised to find Shigure was right. It did taste pretty bad. ()  
  
"Wahh!!!! Kyo is picking on me !"  
  
"Oi, shut up! I'll get the darn phone!" Kyo rolled his eyes as he reached for the phone. He still couldn't believe that Momji was 18 yrs. old, since he still acted like a whiny brat all the time.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Kyo. It's me, Kazuma."  
  
"Sensei! How are you? Where are you right now?"  
  
"Well Kyo, I'm in London. And I want you to join me. I think you could use a vacation. You've made me proud with the man you have become. Also I have a suprise for you." (Wink! Wink! )  
  
"A suprise? Oh, well okay. When do you want me to fly out?" 'I wonder why he's in London?' he thought.  
  
"Tonight would be nice. I purchased your ticket online, so all you have to do is go to the airport and pick it up. Call me about an hour before your flight lands, and I'll be there to pick you up."  
  
"I'll see you then. Goodbye Sensei." After Kyo hung up, he saw Momji staring at him expectantly.  
  
"Was that Kazuma? Where is he? When is he coming back?"  
  
"He's in London right now, and he wants me to come with him," Kyo replied  
  
Back to present  
  
They just stood there, frozen in time, staring at each other. Tohru shivered slightly as a gust of cold, wet air blew through the open door.  
  
Finally Kyo took slow steps toward her till he was standing right in front of her. Tears were streaking down her face and her bottom lip trembled.  
  
He raised his left hand to cup her right cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
  
Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, the scent of Old Spice registering in her nose. "Kyo," she sobbed, weeping into his chest.  
  
Kyo also wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hair, the smell of strawberries overwhelming him.......  
  
There ya go people. It was so hard to get this chapter done. Writer's block seemed to have struck me again. They're back together now, so I hope that makes you all happy. Sorry if the story seems kinda rushed. I wanted to get things moving before I start to lose interest in this story.  
  
No flames please, only constructive criticism. You'll be wasting your time writing them b/c I'm not going to waste my time reading them. Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


	13. Reunited and it feels so good

A love unspoken

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

I'm glad you all liked that chapter. That made me happy! I turned 18 on the 17th. Woo Hoo! Three more years till I'm of legal age to drink! Just kidding! One of the reviewers said something about Kyo saying Shisho instead of Sensei. Well they mean the same thing, but thank you for pointing that out. It's nice to know you guys are looking out for me, b/c I've never seen Fruits Basket. I've just seen screenshots and read the manga. Well anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Also, I saw Spiderman 2 on the 18th, and that movie was so cool! Except that Kirsten Dunst is the ugliest MaryJane! Eww!

Chapter13: Reunited and it feels so good

Kyo and Tohru stood entwined together in front of the open doorway, the cold wind and rain blowing in from the open door. Tohru remained sheltered from the elements in Kyo's arms.

Kyo gently pulled Tohru back so he could look at her face. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Tohru was shocked. Kyo looked so adult. He had grown to be a handsome man, just like the other Sohma men. His face looked leaner and he was taller and more muscular. She couldn't believe that a man so handsome could still love her after all these years.

He leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She tasted of fresh strawberries and whipped cream. He deepened the kiss when he felt her fingers lightly scratch at the back of his neck. When they both needed air, they parted.

Tohru blushed and buried her face in his chest. Kyo kissed the top of her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. When she shivered slightly, Kyo opened his long coat, and gently pulled Tohru against him, wrapping her inside his coat.

"Kyo," she whispered. "I......missed you so much! I can't believe you're here. How did you find me?"

"I didn't. Kazuma brought me here." Kyo felt a warmth go through him at the feeling of her warm breath caressing his neck.

"Kazuma?" Tohru said, suprise evident in her voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Kyo and Tohru turned their heads to see Kazuma standing in the doorway.

"Kazuma-san!" Tohru said happily. Kyo released her so she could go greet Kazuma.

"Hello Tohru."

"Kazuma-san, how did you know I was here?"

"Kurino told me. When he's not under Akito's influence, he's a very nice person."

"But.....what about Akito-san?"

"He's still angry, I'm sorry to say."

"Oh." she said sadly. Kyo and Kazuma exchanged worried looks. Then Kyo came over and hugged Tohru from behind, laying his cheek comfortingly against hers.

A silene ensued throughout the house.

"Tohru, I think you and Kyo have some catching up to do" Kazuma said with a smile.

"But what about Kyoumi-san? I'm not allowed to leave the house without permisssion. If I break any rules, she has to tell Akito-san."

"Don't worry about anything. When she comes back, I'll talk to her. Now go and enjoy yourselves. I'm sure there's lots of things you'll like to show Kyo."

"You're right. There's so many things I'd like to show him." She hugged Kazuma around the neck and kissed his cheek.

"Arigato Kazuma-san," she said softly. She smiled at him and with her coat in hand, gently closed the door behind her.

"London sure is a dreary place. Is it always like this?" Kyo said.

He and Tohru were walking the streets of London hand in hand. The rain had lightened to a light drizzle, and the water on the streets reflected the many lights in a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Not always. But I like the weather here. Even though it does rain quite a bit around this season." She was silent for a moment, then she said: "How is the rest of the family?"

"They're fine. Everyone really misses you. Even though you weren't there with us, we were just glad that you were okay somewhere."

"How is Shigure-san? and Kisa? I've been worrying about them ever since I got here."

"Well Shigure is okay. Nothing really affects that guy, or he hides his emotions really well. He's just as perverted and stupid as ever. And Kisa's holding up pretty well. Hiro has been really supportive, and they've gotten very close."

"That's good." There was another silence, and then Tohru whispered: "How......how have you been holding up?"

Kyo's grip tightened on her hand, and a wry smile formed on his lips. "I won't lie to you and say I've been okay, because I haven't. First I was angry with everyone, and then I was sad. I just wanted to push everyone away. And then I thought it would be better for me If I tried to forget you. But I couldn't. But I was okay with a talk from Kazuma, and a particularly good beating from Kagura."

He heard a sniffle, and looked over to see Tohru crying.

"Aw geez. Tohru don't cry. Look, I'm okay now; we're together again. There's no need to be sad."

"I know but I can't help it. I care about all of you so much, and everyone had to go through so much pain because of me," she sobbed. Kyo looked around for a place they could sit till she calmed down, and saw a park across the street. He wrapped an arm around her and led her to a nearby gazeebo.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's okay." He stroked her hair and held her close. When she calmed down he handed her his handkercheif, and she began to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry Kyo."

"Oi, wht have I told you about apologizing so much?" She gave him a watery smile, and leaned her head on his shoulder. The rain started to fall again, and a loud rumble was heard from above.

"Tohru..........How have you been here in London?"

"I've been okay. Kyoumi-san has been really nice, and I really like it here in London. But it's not the same as being with my friends and family; being with the one I love." She took his hand, interlocking their fingers together. "I'm so happy we are together now, but what about the future? I can't go back to Japan. Akito-san might find out. And you can't keep flying back and forth between Japan and London. He might get suspicious." She could feel her eyes burn as tears began to form.

"What if this is the last time we're able to be together like this? I don't think I could go through being seperated again."

"Me too," Kyo agreed. "I don't want to be apart from you again."

"Then, what can we do?"

"There........is something we can do." Tohru looked up at him, but he couldn't look her in the eyes. It was hard enough to say what he had to say. Looking into her beautiful eyes would just make him more nervous.

"Kyo, what is it?" She touched his arm comfortingly.

"I love you Tohru. I love you more than I have anyone in my whole life. I can't imagine living without you." He finally gained some courage, and he turned to look into her expressive brown eyes.

"Kyo....."

"Will you be my wife?" Tohru's eyes widened considerably.

"Wh-what?"

"Will you marry me?"


	14. A new beginning

A love unspoken

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Wow. What a great response to the last chapter. I knew you guys would like it. Well I don't have much to say, so enjoy this chapter. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope it will suffice. Oh and p.s., Ian Thorpe, the Australian Olympic swimmer, is sooooo fine! He won the gold in the Men's 200 meter freestyle!

Ch.14: A new beginning

Tohru Honda couldn't believe her ears. Kyo had just proposed to her. She couldn't believe it.

"Kyo," she said uneasily. "Did.........did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah." He said softly. His dark eyes stared at her expectantly, his posture and steady gaze belying his nervousness.

He was, in fact, very nervous. She still hadn't answered him. No tears, no laughter, nothing. She was very shocked, that was all he could tell.

"Look Tohru, I'm serious. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I've always dreamed that we would marry and that you would be the mother of my children."

Tohru blushed slightly.

"And......I'll be a good husband. We're both still young, but I'm confident that we can make a marriage work."

"Kyo......"

"A-And I've been thinking about this for a long time, so I know what I'm doing. We can live here in London; I've been working two jobs in Japan while going to school to be an internet web designer, and I've been working part-time at the dojo, so I have plenty of money saved up......"

He was prevented from speaking any further when he felt Tohru's fingers on his lips. He recalled vaguely that she was crying again.

"Tohru," he said uneasily. Was her crying a good thing or a bad thing? She draped her arms around his neck, and leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes," she whispered happily. "I want to marry you and be your wife."

"R-Really?"

"Yes!" she giggled. She closed her eyes, and gave Kyo a sweet kiss on his mouth. He returned it with fervor.

'She said yes! I can't believe she said yes!!!!' he thought with excitement. He would have voiced his excitement, but he was too distracted by Tohru's lovely mouth. He pulled away when his heart was beating so fast it was making him short of breath.

"Oi, you cry too much you know that?" he said to her. He gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen him smile, and wiped her tears.

"Well, I **did **just get engaged to a man I am very much in love with," she said, her brown eyes shining. Kyo just tweaked her nose with a smirk, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a smal velvet box.

"Is that my ring?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" She took the box from him, and opened it to see a Princess cut three diamond engagement ring with a platinum band. It had an inscription that said: _Your love is my most treasured giftK._

"Kyo, it's so beautiful." He gently took it from her, and slipped it on her finger. "It must have cost so much."

"Don't worry about how much it costs, or anything else. You're going to be my wife, and it is my duty as your soon-to-be husband to spoil you rotten."

"Kyo!" She smacked his arm playfully. He grinned evily, and picked her up bridal style, then headed down the steps of the gazeebo.

"Kyo! What are you doing? It's still raining!" He ignored her and spun her around, delighting in her shrieks of laughter as they were soaked in the endless afternoon rain.

Akito growled in frustration, and threw the book before him across the room. It landed against the wall in a cloud of dust.

He had spent years trying to figure out how Kyo's curse was broken; why that _monster _was free, when he was left to suffer. But he had something to smile about. He had sent Tohru Honda away, and Kyo was absolutely miserable.

'That stupid cat got exactly what he deserved, betraying me for that stupid girl,' he thought.

Sometimes he wished he hd erased that stupid girl's memory, but he was bound their agreement. To go against his word would be less than honorable......

But now that he's thought about it, the idea becomes more appealing. He would be rid of that girl, and it would assure his Juunishi's loyalty to him.

"Hatori-san," Akito called. He turned around and saw Hatori enter the room.

"Is there something wrong, Akito?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to inform you that you will be taking a trip to London to pay a 'visit' to Miss Honda."

"Akito......Don't do this. She did as you asked, why can't you leave her alone?"

"This is not up for discussion, Hatori-san. You **will **do as I say. Besides, She must be miserable without Kyo. You don't want her to suffer like Kanna, do you?" He smirked when Hatori became silent.

"You'll fly out tonight, and do take Kyo with you. I want him to watch so he'll know the consequences of betraying me. Then I want you to erase his memory too. I want to make sure that they will never be together again......."


	15. A blessed union

A love unspoken

Disclaimer: See other chapters

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Your support means so much to me, and I feel honored that you take time out of your day to read and comment on my story. And thank you for not giving me any flames. I'm a very sensitive person, and some people can be so mean. I hope you'll like this chapter. Tee Hee

Ch.15: A blessed union

Tohru stared at her engagement ring, watching as it sparkled. She felt Kyo take her hand, rubbing his fingers across hers. She smiled at him and nestled her head against his shoulder as their taxi drove on to some unknown destination that her fiance had yet to disclose to her.

"Are we going back to Kyoumi-san's house?" she asked.

"No, actually. I have one more suprise for you," he said to her with a smile. His nose nuzzled her cheek as he added, "And I know you'll love it." He could barely contain his excitement and nervousness as they neared the place that would change their lives forever..........

Hatori looked out the window of his plane, sorrow evident in his demeanor. The dread of what he had to do weighed heavily on his chest.

He recalled that when he went to retrieve Kyo before he left for the airport, curiously he nor Shizuma were there. Actually, he was relieved that his cousin was not there

His hands twitched slightly, wishing he could smoke a cigarette. He tried to smoke one in the bathroom, but a flight attendant smelled it. He remembred in embarrassment that she rapped on the door, and when he opened it, she tapped irritably on a sign that clearly said:_ " No Smoking"._

As a doctor he knew it was a bad habit, but they helped when he was stressed or irritated. And right now he was very stressed.

He recalled earlier that when he went by Kazuma's, Kyo nor Kazuma was there. That relieved him a little. He didn't want Kyo to witness what he was to do to Tohru.

He leaned his head back with a sigh and closed his eyes in hopes of getting to sleep, though he knew it to be fruitless............

Tohru held onto Kyo's hand tightly, walking carefully as he led her blindfolded to their secret destination.

"Are we almost there yet?" she asked.

"Almost.......Okay, we're here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Then she heard him open a door, and he gently led her inside.

"Now don't take off your blindfold till I leave okay?" he said. He turned to leave, but stopped when she blindly reached out and grabbed his jacket.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" she asked confused. He patted her hand and told her not to worry; that she would understand once she entered the room. She nodded her head, and once she heard the door close, she slowly removed the blindfold an gasped.

Before her on a mannequin was a beautiful dress.

A wedding dress.

Tohru walked slowly towards it, her fingers brushing lightly over the silky material.

It was a cream-colored halter dress with cream-colored pearls in a cross-stitch pattern on the bodice. There were a pair of matching pearl/diamond earrings, pearl/diamond necklace, and matching heels resting next to it on the floor. The same pearls were also on two circular sterling silver hair combs with a thin veil attached to them.

Tears came to her eyes as she realized all this, the dress and everything else were hers. This was the dress she was to wear when she promised herself to Kyo as his wife.

Even though she had already cried so much today, she couldn't help but cry again about the endearing gifts she just received from her future husband.

Feeling overwhelmed, she sat at the vanity and noticed a white paper.

Picking it up she realized it was a wedding invitation, and it read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. It will be held at 6:00pm tonight, where the groom will wait patiently for his bride in the main meeting hall. He hopes to see her there if she will marry him tonight._

_Love, Kyo_

Alright folks. I split this chapter into two parts. The next part/chapter is the wedding. Hopefully I'll have it out soon.


	16. A blessed union part 2

A love unspoken

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Hey guys! It's almost 2005! Thanks so much for the positive feedback. Sorry It took so long to get this out. I'm already working on a new K/T story b/c I think I'm going to make this the last chapter. Or maybe it won't be the last chapter. Or maybe I'll do a sequel. Or I'll do an epilogue. I don't know. Let me know what you think in your reviews.

Ch.16: A blessed union part 2

Tohru sat in front of the vanity table, turning her head this way and that, making sure she looked just perfect. She had taken a bath in the adjoining bathroom, then she had put on every thing but her veil. And her hair was styled in a bun so her veil would fit.

Tohru took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. This was it. It was 5:45; Fifteen minutes till her wedding started.

And she was a nervous wreck.

She felt anxious, nauseous, and just a little apprehensive. Did all brides feel this way just before their wedding started? Did her mother feel like this when she married her father?

She jumped at a knock on the door. "Come in", she said.

The door opened, and Kazuma walked in. "Kazuma-san", Tohru said warmly. He smiled, and walked over to stand behind her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders and giving her cheek a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he said while staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Arigato," she replied softly, a healthy blush covering her cheeks. She reached up a hand to cover one of his on her shoulder.

"It's about time to begin. Kyo asked me to walk you down the aisle. Is there anything else you need to do?"

"I need to put on my veil. After that, I'll be ready."

"Let me help you with that," Kazuma said. He picked up the first comb, and slid it into her hair under her bun so that it trailed down her back. Then he picked up the second one, and placed it on the front of her bun and flipped over the veil so that it covered her face. "There. You look perfect."

She slowly stood and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Yes, she did look perfect. The perfect bride. She felt her nose burn from the tears that were about to come. Tohru turned back to Kazuma, and placed her arm in his. Kazuma then handed her a bouqet of white and peach colored roses with white lilies. When he opened the door, music began to play, and he whispered to her: "That's our cue." She nodded, and tightened her hold on his arm as the slowly made their way towards the main hall. She was amazed by how beautiful it looked. There were many candles lit, and there was a cream colored sheet going down the main aisle with white rose petals on it. There were also stained-glass windows that had different shades of yellow on them, looking as if they were made of gold.

And waiting at the altar was Kyo, looking handsome in a white tuxedo with a striped tie. She saw him look up and smile at her, and a warm feeling spread through her body. Her anxiety left her, and she found she couldn't wait to be up there at her husband's side.......

Kyo wondered if Tohru was as nervous as he was. He must have been out of his mind to ask her to marry him the same day they got engaged. But the prospect of her being legally his for the rest of their lives gave him a warm feeling inside like nothing else. Also if they were married a.s.a.p. , nothing or no one could tear them apart.

He was going crazy just waiting for her. Despite their good fortune so far, he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was sure wouldn't go away till he saw her face.

He came out of his thoughts when he saw her enter the hall on Kazuma's arm. She looked just as beautiful as he imagined she'd be. Kazuma picked out a good color for her.

He smiled as she came closer, feeling his nervousness melt away. When she reached his side, they looked into each others eyes, reassuring themselves that this was real. Then the music stopped, and priest began his part of the ceremony.

When it was time to say their vows, Kyo repeated after the priest: _"I, Kyo Sohma, do take Tohru Honda as my lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health till death do us part." _

Next it was Tohru's turn. _"I Tohru Honda, do take Kyo Sohma as my lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health till death do us part." _

Then it was time to exchange rings. Kazuma came forward holding a gold pillow with two platinum embroidered wedding rings. The bride and groom each picked up the ring facing them on the pillow, and placed on the other's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyo slowly lifted her veil, and took her face in his hands, kissing her with everything he felt then. She, in turn wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

_Now they officially belonged to each other, and whatever they had to face, they would face it together...... _


End file.
